Coming Clean
by kradnohikari
Summary: Set after the mission where Jak is on the front lines... After coming back, the only thing Jak wants to do is shower, but he is interrupted when Jinx comes in. Slash! JakXJinx!


**Disclaimer- **I do not own the Jak and Daxter characters, or the Naughty Ottsel... The plot is mine however... In all its smutty glory...

**Warnings- **Slash, some smex (nothing graphic though...), and I think that's all...

**Pairing- **Jinx X Jak

After not writing anything in the Jak and Daxter category for a few months this little plot bunny hit him full force. I still have the stab wound to prove it... I wanted to do another Jak and Jinx story, but have it go into actual sex, and so... I thought shower... And this is what came out... There is a full version, with graphic sex which is posted on my LJ. The link is on my profile for those who want to look... I don't think I have anything else to say so enjoy!

* * *

A door slammed shut, as the blonde hero stepped into the Naught Ottsel. Sweat dripped from his body, grime caked onto his skin. He breathed heavily, as he walked over to the stools of the bar, sitting down on one of them. He let his head hit the counter hard, groaning as his limbs protested. "Never again." He growled, letting his hands slide onto the counter.

The Freedom League commander chuckled, shaking his head. He watched the other, ears twitching as a beeping noise alerted him of a call. Walking around the counter, he pressed a button. "Jak clean up." He commanded, before looking up at the face on the screen.

Jak groaned once more, before standing up, leaving his sleeping ottsel buddy on the counter. He closed his blue hues for a moment, sighing. The blonde walked through a small connecting hallway, passing rooms to get to the one he desired. It didn't take long from to reach his destination.

He lifted his hand up, wrapping his fingers around the doorknob, opening it slowly. His ears twitched as he heard noise coming from the main room, but ignored it, chalking it up to nothing. He stepped inside the bathroom, pulling his clothing off as son as he closed the door behind him. The dirt and grim on his clothing littered his hair, as he threw the material to the ground. "Gross," he muttered.

Stepping into the shower, Jak leaned forward messing with the knob trying to get the temperature right. When he was satisfied, he leaned back, straightening his body out. The droplets of hot water pelted down on his body, running downwards. The blonde moaned in content, tilting his head back, as he reached for a bar of soap.

He ran the bar over his body, the sweat and grime running downwards. He moved the soap mindlessly loosing himself in his thoughts.

The bathroom door opened, a dirty blonde haired man stepping inside. A grin made its way onto his face, as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "Blondie." He said, trying to get the other's attention.

Jak jumped the soap dropping from his hand. He turned his head falling into his face. "Jinx?" he asked, surprised to see the other. He closed his pools for a moment, trying to see if the other was real or some figment of his imagination.

"The one and only." Jinx winked, running a hand under his shirt. "Long time Blondie." He chuckled, lifting his shirt over his head.

The blonde nodded, opening his hues. He smiled softly, tilting his to the side. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not sure what to expect. Bending down, he picked up the fallen bar of soap.

Jinx licked his lips, before bending, slipping off his pants, throwing them to next to his shirt. "A man is not allowed to see his pretty boy?" He stepped forward, stark naked. Pausing, the man pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, squishing it in the sink, before leaning against the shower frame. His arms crossed over his chest, as he let a foot slide forward.

The hero nodded his head slowly, straightening himself back up. "Maybe…" He lifted his head up, lifting his shoulders to shrug. Acting as if the other wasn't there he continued, soap going into his hair.

The smoker shook his head, not liking when he was written off. Stepping forward, he slipped behind his lover. He stretched his arms out, letting his hands move towards Jak's crotch. The appendages hovered, before he grabbed onto the limp member. "Maybe?" He whispered, tongue running along the shell of Jak's ears.

Jak dropped the soap, as he was about to place it on the side. A whimper escaped his throat, as he felt the hand. He leaned body, wanting more of the touch, craving it. "No… You… Can…" His voice was a mere, fading away as he tilted his head onto his lover's chest.

The other chuckled, the noise deep, carrying throughout the room. "Now it's okay?" He tightened his grip around the limp member, stroking it with his thumb. His tongue pulled away, as he pressed his lips against the other's cheek. "You hurt me Jakie boy."

A moan emerged from the hero's throat, his hues slipping shut. "Sorry…" He whispered, swallowing deeply. He felt himself start to harden, the thumb bringing him pleasure. Raising his arms, Jak, let his hands press against the wall, as he rolled his head back.

-insert deleted sex scene... Look at my profile for the LJ link for the full version...-

He felt Jinx pick up his pace, eliciting a loud moan from his throat. His nails dug into the tub, as he dragged them downwards, a loud scratching noise, emitted from the motions. As the other slammed into his body, he could feel fluids move through his erection, causing it to swell. Pre-cum dripped from the swollen organ, falling into the watery expanse below.

Jinx moaned loudly, his erection surrounded by the constricted walls. His hand feel from Jak's waist, ghosting over the other's underside, until it reached the weeping member. Wrapping his hand around it, he started to pump it in time with his thrusts. As he moved, the extra work caused beads of sweat to appear, trailing down his body slowly.

The blonde opened a light pool, the hand pumping Jak's member, digging into the skin. He moaned, feeling his own member swell, the fluids flowing through it, liquid dripping form it's tip.

Jak shifted feeling the pre-cum in his entrance, running against his walls. He shivered, the hand against his member bringing him pleasure. A moan escaped his throat, as he felt the other slam into him. Jak moved into Jinx, his head lowering. A light sweat appeared on his body, as he tilted his head back, a scream emerging from his throat. His back arched as he came, his fluids shooting out of his swollen erection, splashing the tub and himself. Shifting he panted forcing his body to stay upright.

"Jak…" Jinx muttered, letting his hand drop from the limp organ, cum staining his fingers. He brought his face to the other's back, tasting the flesh, pounding into the other.

It didn't take long for him to follow Jak. His hues slipped shut, closing tightly, his ears lowered even farther. A scream emerged from his throat, getting lost within the pale flesh, as he came. Fluids shot out of his erection, filling Jak's inside, running out slowly, dripping down his leg.

Panting Jinx, stayed there for a moment, panting heavily, before pulling out. Reaching out, he slowly turned the knob on the wall, shutting the shower off. "Gotta show… You… My… Scars… Blondie…" He chuckled lowly, stepping out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he held out another for his partner.

Jak smiled, nodding. Straightening himself out, he stepped out doing the same. Swaying his hips, he walked out into one of the bedrooms, knowing that Jinx would follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red-head looked up from his maps, long pointed ears lowering. "They can't get a room outside of this bar." He shook his head, blue hues gazing at the maps below him once more, as he heard moans come from one of the back rooms.

* * *

A/N: Reivew plz. It's always nice to hear what the readers think. 


End file.
